Un espoir pour le printemps (par Marina Ka-Fai)
by Comptoirdesauteurs
Summary: [OS Démonstration] Contre toute attente, ce fut dans la domesticité familiale que Jaime trouva son bonheur.


**TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION SUR NOTRE FORUM FANFICTION**

Oui, tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre forum, et reviewer le mois en cours

* * *

Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire !

Voici quelque un OS de présentation pour vous montrer un peu le talent de nos auteurs. Celui ci est sur Game of Thrones et c'est notre Marina qui l'a écrite.

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est une commande réalisée pour Marie, passée auprès du Comptoir des Auteurs, qui demandait un Jaime/Brienne parents après la fin de GOT.

* * *

 _Diclaimers :_ _Game of Thrones est l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin et de David Benioff ainsi que de son compère Daniel Brett Weiss. Parce que sinon, si c'était mon œuvre, Lancel serait un enfant magique prophétisé pour apporter un été éternel à Westeros, il aurait plein d'enfants et serait heureux._

* * *

Résumé : Contre toute attente, ce fut dans la domesticité familiale que Jaime trouva son bonheur.

 **Un espoir pour le printemps**

Observant le paysage par la fenêtre, Jaime soupira. L'hiver était bien là, couvrant tout de son épais et glacé manteau blanc, les ténèbres profondes ne laissant aucun espoir pour une percée de lumière. Il espérait que les mestres avaient tort et que ses enfants connaîtraient autre chose que le froid mordant de cette saison. Il se tourna pour regarder Brienne, qui nourrissait au sein leur fille.

Père...

Un titre pas si nouveau pour lui mais qu'il pouvait enfin porter aux yeux du monde.

Si on lui avait dit, lors de sa rencontre avec la pucelle de Tarth, qu'il l'épouserait et serait le père de sa descendance, il aurait ri. Pourtant, c'était arrivé et Brienne était devenue une évidence, comme Cersei l'avait longtemps été. Ils se comprenaient sans un mot, se respectaient et ne se jugeaient pas...

Au point que c'était Brienne elle-même qui avait suggéré que sa fille Lelia vienne vivre avec eux après leur mariage.

Cersei était morte d'hémorragies en la mettant au monde. Si Jaime avait été en conflit avec elle, il se sentit néanmoins vide suite à cela.

Les choses avaient bien changé depuis l'arrivée de Daenerys sur sa terre natale.

Déjà, la jeune femme était devenue reine. Si Jon Snow avait appris sa parenté, il avait refuser de coiffer la couronne des dragons. Il était né, avait grandi, avait vécu et mourrait Stark. Sa place était à Winterfell, aux côtés de Lord Bran et de son héritière, sa sœur Arya. Il admettait sa paternité envers le petit prince Jaehaerys. Mais il ne se sentait pas Targaryen. Daenerys, après avoir appris la vérité sur son père, avait épargné la vie de Jaime mais elle l'avait déchu de ses droits sur Castral Roc, pour les transmettre à Tyrion. Jaime se sentait soulagé en un sens. Il n'avait jamais voulu le Roc, et Tyrion était un choix plus judicieux pour pérenniser le nom des lions. Il avait à nouveau épousé Sansa, dans l'espoir d'apporter une paix durable entre le Nord et l'Ouest. Le couple attendait leur premier enfant. Brienne avait succédé à son père en tant que Lady Tarth, épousant Jaime dans la foulée, faisant de lui un « consort », ce dont il s'accommodait avec joie, se concentrant sur ses enfants, sans avoir vraiment de contraintes. Il était bien heureux de son sort. Il sourit. Lelia, du haut de ses deux ans, jouait avec sa poupée, près du berceau de son frère Renly, qui dormait. Sa jumelle, Joanna, tétait le sein de sa mère. La guerre était finie, les marcheurs blancs avaient été détruits, les familles détruites tentaient de de reconstruire via des lignées issues des bâtards ou de cousins, la paix semblait garantie.

Peut-être était-ce cela, la promesse d'un été éternel ?

Si les hommes demeuraient sages, ce qui semblait compromis vu la nature humaine.

Jaime passa outre ses pensées.

Sa priorité, c'était Brienne, c'était ses enfants, c'était Tarth.

Le jeu des trônes, il ne voulait plus y jouer, il avait passé l'âge. Face à son bonheur, le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Bonne journée ! Et vous aussi vous pouvez demander une fic (il vous suffit de nous laisser un message par mp ou sur le forum!)**


End file.
